House On the Hill
by Sora plus Kairi equals love
Summary: AU: What happens when you go to your best friends brothers party and you drink too much? Rated M: Underage drinking, language and scenes/themes.
1. Harley & Mr J

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was Halloween night and 20 year old Sakura was down to party. The weeks classes had been hell. Thankfully, her best friend, Ino, happened to have an older brother who was probably known for throwing the best parties around.

When the girls were 12 Ino's parents separated, Ino and her mother moving out and down the street from Sakura, where the two met. Ino's brother, Jin, on the other hand, stayed with their father.

After the girls had become friends, Sakura had gone with Ino many times to her fathers house, a fourth of a mile away. Their father had moved in with his new wife when Ino and Sakura were 16, leaving Jin and four of his friends to rent the house from his father.

Jin and his friends were almost four years older than the girls, and they all watched out and protected the girls very well. They were particularly protective of the girls at their parties. They really were known for hosting the best parties around town and the list to get in was very strict. Everyone wanted to come, only about 50-100 made the cut, depending on what type of party it was.

Sakura was over at Ino's house, both of the girls getting ready for the party up the hill.

"So Jin said this is supposed to be the best Halloween party he's ever thrown. If you're not in a good costume, they're not letting you in," Ino said, as she put on her makeup.

"I must say, Ino, if I were more into girls, I'd be all over you right now," Sakura was adjusting her outfit while staring at Inos. The tight, belly showing, white button up she wore let her cleavage show proudly. Ino's long legs were accentuated by the knee high stockings, heels and black and red short plaid skirt she wore. "You really make a sexy school girl even sexier."  
"Thanks, Sak. But I must say, you look pretty damn fine yourself."

"Thanks."

"Who are you supposed to be again?"

"Really, Ino?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "First, I've told you like ten times now, second, how can you call yourself geek chic?"

"Hey, I get those cute guys who play video games and can fix my electronics!"

Sakura sighed loudly, "Once again, I'm Harley Quinn - but the Arkham City version. And you really need to stop going with guys just to get something from it. You'll regret it later, and we both know it."

"Whatever! Fix your wig, some of your pink is showing."

"I was just trying it quick. I need your help with my wig cap," Ino walked over to Sakura to help her with the cap and wig, "But seriously, Ino, it's not whatever. Do we have to recall what happened to you during your break up with Daiki?"

Ino sighed heavily, "Really? You have to bring up Daiki?"

"Yes, I do, Ino. You said you were only dating him for his car, you end up falling in love, and then when you caught him fucking around, you cried for 4 days straight. You didn't eat! You didn't shower! It's not healthy, we both know it, and you can't just pull guys around for what they have or what they can do for you." They finished with her wig and Sakura make sure the eye makeup was perfect.

Just then Ino's phone chimed, "Jin want's us up there ASAP. He wants us there before people start rolling in so the guys know what we're wearing so they can keep an eye."

"Okay, lemme get these boots on! But Ino, we're not done with this conversation. I'm starting to debate my life choices as having you as my best friend, you whore, you," Sakura knudged Ino, the two girls laughing.

"You'd be lost without me bitch, and you know it. Let's get going Sak!"  
They left the house, getting into Sakura's convertible, the top up with the chill from the night. She drove the fourth a mile uphill to Jin's place, parking in the driveway. The girls checked their makeup once more before getting out of the car, making their entrance into the house.

* * *

By the time 11:30 rolled around, Sakura was trashed. Ino had run off elsewhere, and for all Sakura knew, she could be hooking up with someone in one of the rooms. If anyone knew the best spots to hide for a hookup, it was Ino.

Sakura ran into acquaintances every which way she went, always saying hello. She walked up to the built in bar, one of her friends through Jin, Kiba, behind it.

"Sak! Looking good!" Kiba gave her the thumbs up and she smiled.

"Thanks, Kiba. Can you mix me something up? Don't care what, but if I lose my buzz I'm blaming you! Make it strong," She waited while Kiba made her one of his crazy concoctions. Most people wouldn't touch one, but Sakura knew he knew what he was doing when it came to mixing alcohol. She took a sip, flavor filling her mouth, "This is a good one, Kiba! Thanks."

"No problem, Sak, but it's got 4 liquors, just don't go too heavy after that one."

She nodded, lifting her cup in a 'cheers'-like motion, walking away from the bar, drinking it.

The best part of Jin's parties were the fact that, yeah, there were people you had known forever there, ready to catch up and have a good time, but then there were new people you had no idea who they were. They were normally in awe how a house party managed to get away with having a full light set up and professional speakers. A trick of another one of Jin's roommates, Sai. He worked for a company and just checked it out over the weekend.

She heard a song she loved start to play and threw herself into the cleared out makeshift dance floor in the huge lounge room. Drink in her one hand, she sent both to the air, moving her body seductively.

Halfway through the song, Sakura felt strong hands grab her hips, dancing with her. She turned her head around to see a guy dressed as the Joker, except his hairline wasn't receding, behind her. She smiled, what she hoped was seductively, turning her whole body, still dancing against him as his hands held her hips.

"Hey, Mr. J!" Sakura looked the young looking guy in the eyes, barely able to tell what his face looked like without all of the cream makeup.

"Well hello, Harley. Have you seen the Bat-Fart around here?" Sakura smiled, taking a healthy swig from her drink and decided to go along with the conversation.

"Why, no Puddin', I haven't! What do you have in mind for him this time?"

"Oh don't worry now, let's just dance." The two bodies still swayed to the music together.

"Right-a-rooney!" Drunk as she was, Sakura was surprised she was still able to recite some of her knowledge of what words Harley Quinn had been known to use. She took another sip of her drink, then rolled her back to his chest, leaning down, grinding her rear to his pelvis, his moves following hers.

After the song finished, Sakura saw an old friend waving to her from across the room. She turned to face the Joker. She brought her hand to his shoulder, "Thanks for the dance, Mr. J!" With that she turned and walked to her friend.

She felt the alcohol stronger than before, her cup almost empty.

_Kiba really did pack a punch in this one…_

Sakura turned finished the cup off, throwing it into the trash bin next to the bar, walking to her friend.

"Long time, no see, Sakura!" The girl, who Sakura had shamefully forgotten her name, cheered, bringing her in for a hug.

"Yeah, I know! How have you been?"

"Oh you know, school and stuff. How about yourself?"

"Yeah, I totally understand the school thing. Full plate to gradu-" As Sakura went to finish her sentence she was cut off by Jin.

"Everyone who is underage, run, NOW. This is not a drill! The cops are here!"

Most of the crowd continued what they were doing, being Jin's friends they were all legal. She knew Ino was fine, but now she had to manage to get through the crowd to the hiding spot downstairs.

Sakura saw her Joker looking around, and she could tell he was underage and in need of a hiding spot. She walked up to him, her fingers wrapping around his wrist. "Follow me, Puddin'!" She rushed pushed through the crowd in the lounge room, leading to the three small stairs that led to a door at the bottom. She pushed it open, turning a corner after four short steps into the room.

"Where are you going?"  
"To hide! I know this house like the back of my hand, just trust me." Sakura continued through another door, closing it behind her. It looked like out of all her college friends, she was left in the dust, age wise.

She turned right and walked back into the corner to the side of the furnace. She moved behind the small space between the furnace and the wall that was hidden from the other side. At the end of the wall there was a small panel that Sakura removed and got down on her hands and knees, crawling through. "Come on, Mr. J."

The Joker followed behind her, putting the panel back to cover the hole in the wall as he brought the last of his body into the cubby.

"I think we'll be okay here," She twisted the pigtail of her wig, nervously, "This has never happened at one of Jin's parties before. Someone must have really fucked up."

"Hmm." The Joker pondered what she said.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Sakura could hear the cops entering the house upstairs, announcing their arrival. She knew any underage kids were either already gone or fucked.

She looked at her Joker, smiling. The alcohol in her system was making an impact on her more than she cared to admit.

"Fuc-" The Joker started to say, cut off by Sakura.

"Shhhhhh." She whispered in a drunken slur, pressing her finger to his lips.

_Man… his lips are so soft on my fingers. I wonder what they'd feel like on my lips…_

Sakura leaned forward to her Joker, her hand going to the back of his hair, locking into it, her lips pressing to his. He happily obliged and kissed her back, his hands on the sides of her face, holding her lips to his.

She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, granting him access. She enjoyed the feeling of their tongues rubbing together, then almost separating to feel the crevices inside the others mouth. Her Joker tasted of liquor and smoke. She found the taste appealing, matching her own.

_Fuck, he's a good kisser!_

His kisses moved from her lips to her neck, kissing her pulse, making her back arch as she bit her lip, somehow in her drunken stupor remembering to be quiet to avoid any issues of an underage. His lips, tongue and teeth moved like a pro, giving her all the right feelings as his hands roamed up and down her sides.

She felt him move his hand to her chest, pulling at the costume, her breasts popping out._ What am I doing? I don't even know his name._ His tongue traced her nipple and her back arched, sending her bosom closer to his mouth. _Oh, who the fuck cares?_

* * *

**So I wanted to give this one a try... Most of my stories are either things that happened to me in my life, or they're loosely based off of my own life with a bit extra to make it a good story.**

**I did drink when I was underage, if you don't like it, you don't have to read my stories. Most of them deal with alcohol, tobacco and marijuana at the least. These are things I did as a teen and most of the people I knew/know did as teens. This happens.**

**And yes, most of this first chapter is real life. My (now ex) best friends brother lived in at House on the Hill. His friends loved to play bartender for people and get them wasted on god knows what. One friend DOES indeed work for a company where he gets light & sound equipment and there was only ONE time the cops showed up due to a girl getting drunk and calling her mom. Now at the time when this happened I was 17, so the ages are off. And it was actually like 15 people hiding in the furnace room. I literally SHOVED myself into the corner(there isn't actually a panel at that house, but at her moms house there was so I kinda combined the two) hiding from them.**

**And the only people I made out with at that party were females. Yeah, I'm a female. I'm bisexual, I believe in love, period. I'm getting married in August(to a man). And yeah, I said people, plural. So sue me, I was REALLY plastered. I had enough drinks for 3 of me.**

**Anyway, I have another story in process, you can check it out on my profile, it's got a darker story to it dealing with substances, abuse and sexual activities. There is a lot of drug and alcohol use in that story. But right now, that story is my priority since I have most of it planned out in my brain. This one I decided to kinda go with the flow because it seems whenever I just go with the flow, people like the story better.**

**Let me know what you all think. Reviews are much appreciated so I know how you feel. **

**Lex**


	2. Au Revoir

"Ughhh! What the hell did I do last night?" Sakura sat up, holding her head.

She looked around the room, realizing she was sitting on Ino's bed. She looked down to see she was still in some semblance of her costume.

"Do you mean _who_ the hell did you do last night?" Ino walked into the room, her hands filled with two cups of coffee and a bottle of water under her arm.

"Ahh, coffee," Sakura took a sip from the cup Ino handed her as she sat on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What I mean is that when I found you last night, you were with some guy dressed as the Joker."  
Sakura blushed, "What?"

"Drink to forget, Sak?"

"I mean, I remember dancing with someone dressed as the Joker."

"Okay, that's step one. But after I pulled you away, you said you were fine and we stayed longer…" Ino took a sip of her coffee while Sakura nodded, "Then you went missing again, and so did he."

"Ino, I'm sorry, I can't really remember anything after dancing with him."

"Okay, well, you sleeze, when I found you the second time, you were a mess, to say the least. If I had never seen you change before, I would have been embarrassed for the both of us. And your dear _Mr. J_ scurried out of the room." Ino wagged her finger, as if scolding Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Hey, you've had your own hook ups, aren't I allowed every now and again?"

Ino laughed.

"Ugh! Don't do that!" Sakura shoved Ino lightly.

"Do what?"

"Laugh! This hangover is the worst I've ever had…" Sakura placed her hand to her head.

"You deserve it for drinking that much that you barely remember what the hell happened…." Ino stood up, walking to the door, "And you call me a slut!"

Sakra got up, following Ino from the room, "Seriously though, do you know who it was?"

Ino shook her head as she started walking down the stairs, "Nope. I asked Jin and he has no clue. But then again, everyone had a super costume."

"True… if it wasn't for being there early, I wouldn't have known it was Kiba in the wolf costume," Sakura sighed as she sat down at the small table, "How did your night go otherwise, my lovely best friend?"

"It went like shit. I met this guy dressed as Jack Sparrow," Sakura laughed at Ino's confession, "I know, I know. But he had the eyeliner, mustache, the hair, it all. He did a pretty damn good Johnny. Just saying."

"Anyway, more about the dude, less about the costume," Sakura watched as Ino prepared food for a brunch for the two.

"Well, things were going well, making out and such, as I try to get him into my old room, he dips," Ino's voice was saddened.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, I can officially say that I was rejected while in my sluttiest costume ever," Ino started to pour pancake batter, "He walked away mumbling something, all I heard was 'trouble'… Man, Sak, I wanted to lick his abs. I could feel them through the shirt… So not fair."

"Oh Ino, it doesn't always have to be about the fuck. You need to talk to a guy. Get to know him. Maybe that guy just wanted to kiss and he really just wants a girl to get to know."

Ino snorted at that comment, "I doubt it."

* * *

After a brunch at Ino's, Sakura went home. She peeled her costume off her body, tossing it in her dirty wash, the wig in her closet. She showered and started on her weekend homework. If she was planning on graduating early, she needed to get this done. Regardless of a hangover.

A few hours in, Sakura finished her work, walking to her bed for an early night. She had a class bright and early the next morning.

_Sakura couldn't care what was going on in the world around her. She loved the way this Joker was touching her, kissing her, holding her._

_In the tiny space, she moved, allowing him to hover over her. She was too drunk to care, and it wasn't her first time around the block. She knew that sober her would be yelling for what she was doing. It was a crazy thing, to start making out with a guy she didn't even know. She couldn't tell who he was, what his name was, or anything about him, but she just couldn't care at that moment in time._

**_You're only young once…_**

_She felt his hands fully remove her breasts, baring them to him. His hands touched her nipples, sending shivers down her spine, as he kissed her neck, inhaling her sweet scent._

_"Harley, my dear, you smell, **divine**," The last word slowly leaving his mouth in the most seductive way._

_Sakura lifted herself a little, resting on her elbows, forcing her Joker to move. Their eyes connected and she smiled, pulling his head forward with one hand, the other still holding her._

_His kiss was driving her insane, so much force and passion, like she had never felt before. As her arms went under his jacket to push it off, she was thrown off track._

_"Sak?" Ino's head popped into the cubby hole, causing Sakura to pull the Joker closer to her, covering her._

_"Oh, god, Ino! You scared the shit out of me!" She let go of her Joker, pulling her top up so Ino couldn't see what she was in the act of doing, failing miserably._

_"Yeah, well you scared the shit out of ALL of us! We've been looking for you!" Ino crawled further into the hole in the wall._

_Sakura rolled her eyes, "Jin yelled that the cops were here! Mr. J here had a scared look on his face, obviously clueless, so I grabbed him, bringing him down here to hide. Sorrrrry for not realizing they were gone."_

_The Joker left out a hefty sigh, causing the girls to look at him._

_"Oh, you just shut up with those sighs, mister!" Ino glared at him, poking his chest, "Trying to take advantage of my drunk bestie! I see what you're up to."_

_"Ino, shut up. One, I'm not that drunk," Sakura went to push nudge Ino's shoulder, completely missing, hitting the Joker in the face, "Okay...maybe that's a lie. But, either way, it's my decision what I do, Ino!"_

_"Yeah, do you even know who this is?" Ino asked Sakura, pointedly._

_"Sure I do!" Sakura crossed her arms, matter of factly, "But you rarely know who your conquests are!"_

_"This is not the time to be discussing me. You're the lovely scholar! So if you're so sure you know who this is, then who the fuck is it?"_

_"It's Mr. J! My Puddin'!" Sakura grinned widely as she watched her Mr. J smirk as well._

_"Oh. My. God. You're fucking wasted." Ino rolled her eyes, grabbing Sakura's arm, pulling her from the cubby. She turned to the Joker, her tone obviously annoyed, "Goodbye, Mr. CREEP."_

_"But Inoooooo!" Sakura tried to pull away, to no avail. In one last glimpse she turned and looked into the eyes of her cubby hole buddy, waving, "Bye, bye, Mr. J. **Au revoir**." She blew a kiss to set her meaning._

Sakura awoke the next morning, happy her subconscious remembered this bit of the Halloween night. Ino was sure in for a talk on the way in to school this morning. Especially after admitting her own fling only to previously have chastised Sakura.

* * *

Friday morning rolled around and Sakura walked into her first class of the day, Advanced Human Biology. She listened to her lecture, keeping her notes and highlighting important things her professor mentioned to her.

Ten minutes left in the class, the professor announced a paired project that would be due in a month. He posted the pairing list at the door to the class, the partners names and numbers listed.

Sakura walked to the door, pulling a pen out, jotting down her partners name and number as quickly as she could before she rushed out the door and across her hometowns campus to her next class.

After her classes, Sakura walked to the courtyard, her meeting spot with Ino, and pulled out her headphones while she waited for her best friend. As she listened to her music, she watched students pass left and right, walking and running, ready to go home or rushing to their next class.

Sakura watched as she saw a two guys, about her age, walked by. She could barely see the guy behind his friend, but as they walked by, his eyes seemed to be looking at Sakura, not looking away. A shiver went down her spine, those eyes were so familiar.

Why the fuck is he staring at me like that? It's fucking creepy.

Sakura turned her eyes away, annoyed and taken aback by the awkward almost encounter. She was ultimately glad that Ino was not with her. She knew for a fact Ino would open her mouth and let the guy know how creepy he was being.

As Sakura looked down at her watch, someone tapped her on her shoulder, making her jump in shock. She turned to see Ino, laughing hysterically.

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

"Why are you on edge?"

"Ehh, just some creepy dude." Sakura stood up, putting her bag on her shoulder, walking towards her car.

"Ohhhh?" Ino asked in a singsong voice.

"I dunno who he was, but it looked like he was staring at me as he walked by. It just...really creeped me out," Sakura opened her car door, throwing her bag in the back of the two door convertible.

"Sounds like someone was checking you out!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino, "No thanks."

"So, are you coming to Jin's birthday thing tomorrow night?" Ino asked, taking a sip of the water bottle from her purse.

"But of course, I wouldn't miss it!" Sakura turned the corner heading to Ino's house.

"Okay, well, we're probably going to start getting shit together around 8 or 8:30 if you can show up by then."

"I'm going to make a study thing with my partner for my new bio project, but I'll make sure I'm there in time to help."

"You better be, bitch!"

Sakura dropped her best friend off at her house, heading to her own to set up a time for her and her partner to get together. She pulled out her phone, texting her partner.

_Hey, this is Sakura. I hope I'm texting the right number. But we're partners for the bio project?_

**_Yeah._**

"Yeah?" Sakura said to herself. Was that even a proper response to the message?

_Uhm, anyway, when would you like to get together for the project?_

**_Library, tomorrow, 5:30, left corner window._**

_Sure. See you then._

With the final text message deciding their meeting for tomorrow, she took her books out, starting on her other work.

* * *

**So here is the second chapter of the story. I'm enjoying it so far, I hope you all are as well. I love getting all of your reviews, so please, let me know what you think, etc.  
**

**YeollieYeobo, nerd94 & guest - thanks for your reviews!**

**Nerd- I live in the US, on the East coast.**

**~Lex**


	3. Divine

Sakura grabbed her bag, shutting her bedroom door, leaving the house. She climbed into her blue convertible, putting her key into the ignition, waiting for the engine to turn over. Hearing her baby growl alive, she put her window down, enjoying the small chill in the air.

She pulled into the parking lot of the campus in her big-small hometown college. She drove to the entrance of the library, parking in the closest spot she could find.

Sakura was not the best with names, and unless she worked on projects with someone or knew them from high school, she never knew who her lab partners were. Thankfully, she was used to these group projects and didn't mind meeting new people. She walked into the library and headed to the left corner window table. She checked her phone, which told her it was 5:24. She was early, she'd give her partner a few minutes to get there before she freaked out.  
Sakura pulled her books from her bag, the project outline sitting on top, so she knew exactly what she should be doing. She waited a bit longer, checking her phone periodically until her partner was almost 15 minutes late. She pulled up the previous message thread to send a text.

_Hey, are you showing up to the library for this project or what?_ That wasn't too bitchy, was it? She didn't wanna get off on the wrong foot.

**_Car wouldn't start._**

_Does that mean you're not coming?_ Well her partner must not have thought so, considering the response.

**_Got a ride. Pulling in now._**

Sakura waited for her partner to make it up to the library, and as she watched the front doors, the eyes of the person walking in caught her's and stared for a few seconds before he started walking over to her.

Sakura felt like she had seen those eyes before. The dark endless orbs. She shook it from her mind as he walked up to the table.

"Sakura?" She seemed surprised he knew her name.

"Yes?"

"I'm your partner, Sasuke," He pulled out the seat across from her and sat down.

Sakura nodded, "Do I know you? You seem really familiar and I just can't put my finger on it." She would have remembered that hair that looked like that, right? Or his broad shoulders, or the way his muscles in his arms showed…Sakura was shook from her thoughts as he answered her.

"Don't think so. Anyway, let's get started," He pulled his own books out, sitting them across from Sakura.

"Sure."

The two worked on the project, talking as little as possible. Sakura found herself off in a daydream more than she was working on the project. Those eyes looked so familiar to her and she couldn't help but know why. And then it hit her.

"You!" She said, pointing her pen at her partner, who looked at her like she had two heads. "You were the one staring at me yesterday in the courtyard!"

"Yeah… I knew you were my partner…" Sasuke responded.

"You creeped me out," She answered honestly.

"You're rather blunt… Anyway, it's almost 7:30. The library closes at 8. Wanna call it quits for the night?"

"Sure." Sakura started packing up her things as her partner stared awkwardly at her between glances at his phone. _He may be a little creepy, but at least he's sexy._ "Uh… Sasuke...you're staring at me creepily again…"

Sasuke's cheeks grew to a light pink, "Sorry… is there any way you could give me a ride… my friends mom needed his car…"

Sakura smiled, "Sure, no problem. But no more of the creepy staring." Sakura threw her bag around her shoulder as she headed out of the library, Sasuke in tow.

Sakura walked to her blue convertible, opening the door and tossing her bag into the back seat. Sasuke stood at the side of the car, "What?"

"I didn't figure you for an old car type of girl," Sasuke said, pulling on the passenger handle.

"Yeah, well, she's my baby," Sakura got into the drivers side, turning the car on.

Sasuke sat, taking in the decorations on the dashboard, "Nice sticker."

Sakura peeked at the one he was pointing at, a Joker and Harley Quinn sticker. The Joker is smiling as Harley, in her original outfit is leaning back on him. She had the poster in her room, "Thanks. I'm a huge Harley fan."

"Hn," Sasuke looked away in thought.

The two drove in silence, except Sasuke's directions to his house, taking Sakura two houses down the street from Jin's house. Sakura parked the car, getting out.

"Uh… where are you going?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Oh, my best friends brother lives right up here. I was heading here after the library for a party. See you later!" With that Sakura walked away, heading towards Jins.

Sasuke stood by her car, watching her enter the house before heading to his.

"Hey Sak!" Ino stood in the living room right inside the front door.

"Hey, what's up?" Sakura put her purse and sweater inside the coat closet.

"Do I look okay?"

"Yes, you look gorgeous, Ino," Sakura paused, realizing Ino looked too good for the smaller party to celebrate Jin's birthday, "Who the hell did you get dressed up for?"

"Who says I got dressed up for anyone," Ino turned on her heel.

"I've known you for long enough, Ino. You don't get this dressed up unless you're expecting a guy to show up. Soooo, who is it?"

"Well, since the semester started, I've been talking to my lab partner in my one gen ed," Ino said, slightly twiddling her thumbs.

"And what does he have that you're so interested in, Miss Ino? A nice car? Computer skills?" Sakura knew she sounded like a bitch, but she didn't care. She was tired of Ino jumping from relationship to relationship, crying for 4 days after they break up only to jump into a new relationship less than two weeks later. It was aggravating, especially when she was the one who had to pick up the pieces. She knew she was Ino's best friend and her job was to pick up the pieces, but she was trying to look out for Ino beforehand to avoid any of it and save her best friend the heartache.

"Nothing actually…He's smart, he's laid back…he's different…" Ino paused, looking away in thought, "I really like him,Sak."

"Just...be careful, Ino. I'm tired of seeing you get hurt," With that Sakura placed her hand on her friends shoulder, "You look gorgeous and he'd be dumb as shit not to notice and at least TRY to jump on it."

Ino smiled as Jin walked up the stairs, requesting their help to finish getting things together before the party guests arrived.

* * *

Sakura had drank more than her fair share in the past two weekends. She always drank at Jin's parties, but rarely did they happen so close together. She had spent the night so far watching Ino stay where she could see her with the guy she invited, and dancing.

Sakura took a look at the guy standing next to Ino. _He looks different that her normal type… maybe he'll be good for her…_

Sakura walked over to the bar, handing her cup to Kiba with a smile on her face, "Fill 'er up!"

Kiba took the cup, mixing some liquids together, "What do you think of the new dude?" He tipped his head towards Ino and Shikamaru.

"I dunno, not quite yet. He seems fine though. Hasn't made a move or anything all night, better than most." Most would think of Kiba's question as an inquisitive lover, but Sakura knew better. Kiba watched out for Ino and herself like he did his own sister. He had known them since they were younger, and was tired of guys toying with Ino, or rather, Ino letting them get away with toying with her.

"At least it's not Daiki," He said handing her the now filled up.

"At least it's not Daiki," Sakura echoed, leaving Kiba with a nod of her head to the makeshift dance floor once more.

Sakura knew she was drunk, she knew she wasn't as drunk as the previous week, but she was still out there. As her body swayed to the beat of the music, she watched as a group of people came down the stairs from the front door. She never expected to see Sasuke walk down with that group of people. She took a healthy swig from her drink as he walked toward the dance floor, seemingly trying to make his project partner uncomfortable.

"Funny seeing you here," Sakura said sarcastically, taking another sip of the sweet drink Kiba mixed her.

"Oh yeah, you know, I was just, in the neighborhood," Sasuke smirk.

"Funny," She raised an eyebrow, "Seriously, how do you know Jin?"

"You know his friend Itachi?"

Sakura nodded, remembering an awkward drunken night over the summer where the two had shared a kiss, but nothing else again. It was far too uncomfortable, "Yeah, what about him?"

"That's my brother."

"Shit?" Sakura continued to sway to the music. She vaguely remembered Itachi mentioning his brother before in passing, "Now I see it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "So what are you drinking?"

"I have no idea," Sakura giggled lightly, the strong drink Kiba mixed her was kicking in, taking over her body again. She shoved the cup in Sasuke's direction, inviting him to take a sip.

Sasuke took the cup, lifting it to his lips, his eyes watching Sakura over the rim.

_God damn, he looks sexy like that…. **Stop Sakura! You need to get through the next two months working on this project with him. Don't make things awkward you horny bitch.**_ It was moments like this when Sakura love/hated her inner self. In her almost drunken stupor she wanted nothing more than to close the barrier between the two and touch his thin lips with hers, but then of course, her inner reminded her that the next two months would be awkward as shit.

The music got louder as Sasuke returned the cup to her hand, Sakura taking another drink. She saw his lips move, but couldn't hear words. "What?"

He moved next to her ear, "I said, that tastes _divine_."

Something in the way he said the word, struck Sakura, although she couldn't quite figure out what it was. She grabbed Sasuke's hand instead, dragging him to the bar.

"Kibaaaaa!" Sakura yelled over the music. Kiba turned around, stopping to stare at her for a moment before walking over.  
"What can I do ya for, Sak?" Kiba said, leaning on the bar, eyeing up Sasuke, protective as ever.

"Can I have a refill of this same concoction? Pleaseeee," She always drug her words out when she was in the sweet point between drunk and plastered.

"Nope," Kiba's response was dead set, "I'm flagging you before you end up like last week."

"Seriously, I'll finish this, my friend wanted one. I'm promise, I be done!"

Kiba carefully eyed Sakura and then Sasuke again, "What's your friends name?"

"It's Tachi's brother, Sasuke!" Sakura hiccuped and then giggled.

Kiba looked Sasuke dead in the eye, "Yeah, I can see it. Anyway, Sasuke, was it?" Sasuke nodded, "She gets no more. You hear me? This drink is for you. That one I gave her has four shots in it, and she had some other shit before that drink. She can get a little self reckless when she drinks, so if I catch you giving her anything from that cup, you're a dead man. Itachi's brother or not. You get me?"

Sasuke nodded, "Sure thing."

Sakura swallowed the last of her drink before handing the red solo cup to Kiba. She left the bar and headed to the dance floor, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Sasuke soon walked over to join her, almost half the drink gone already. He awkwardly moved across from her one foot to the other, like he had never danced before.

"So what happened last week?" He asked, downing some more of the drink.

Sakura giggled, the drink fully affecting her now, probably more potent than a truth serum, "I got a little too wasted. Can't really 'member much about it."

"Ahh," His raven locks fell into his eyes as he two-stepped, "Been there."

"Ohhhh reallyyyy?" Sakura drew out her words, trying to coerce Sasuke into spilling the metaphorical beans.

In the dim light Sakura could see a small tinge to Sasuke's cheeks.

_He's so cute when he blushes!_

"Hn," The small grunt-like sound left Sasuke's mouth, his only response, "I'll keep that to myself."

"Boo, you suck!" Sakura lightly pushed his shoulder, "You're no fun!"

"On the contrary, I do believe I am, which is why I wanna keep that to myself."

"Sureeee you are!" Sakura mocked, "So do you wanna actually dance, or is that off limits for peers?"

"Hn," Sasuke responded, downing the rest of the drink, putting the cup on the closest surface before joining Sakura.

* * *

The next morning Sakura awoke, surprised by the fact that she didn't have a hangover. She couldn't remember the last portion of the night, but she figured that Ino put her in the bed. She sat up slowly, and noticed a pair of legs next to hers. She turned her head to the right, only to see Sasuke laying next to her.

_What… the… fuck? What the fuck did I do!? Fuck, fuck, fuck._

She turned to the left to try to get out of the bed, only to be blocked by another body. She looked up, trying to identify the face, only to notice the obviously male figure was facing away from her with his arm covering his face.

_Ino would laugh if she could see my face right now..._

She scooted forward from the middle of the large bed that she finally recognized as the guest bed. She climbed off the bed when she reached the footboard, quietly slipping out of the room. She walked down the stairs, seeing Jin, Kiba and Sai passed out on the couches, rather than their own beds. She turned the corner into the kitchen, sighing when she saw Ino.

"Morning, sexy," Ino stated, turning around and handing Sakura a cup of coffee. She noticed the stressed look on Sakura's face, "What's wrong?"

"I think I did it again," Sakura said, taking the cup of coffee and drinking it somewhat frantically.

"Did what again?"

"I think I hooked up and forgot it again...I'm becoming a serial hook up forgetter!" Ino laughed at Sakura's panic, "Why are you laughing at me? This is serious, Ino!"

"No, it's not, Sak," Ino took a sip of her coffee. She didn't bother finishing her sentence, knowing Sakura would have cut her off anyway.

"What do you mean it's not?"

"I mean, you and that kid were talking on the futon downstairs, fell asleep so we drug you upstairs," Ino's statement helped calm Sakura down, until she remembered the 3rd body in the bed.

"What about that other guy in the bed?"

"That would be Shikamaru…."

"Your date?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah, he drank too much, so I took his keys. Jin wouldn't let him sleep in the bedroom with me, so we put him in there."

"So, you're telling me you guys threw me into a room with two dudes, but one, being your date, couldn't be with you? I see where I stand," Sakura crossed her arms.

"Oh shut up drama queen! When Jin was carrying you up the stairs you wouldn't sleep anywhere but the guest room. You kept saying, 'I want the fluffy!' and of course, Itachi thought it would be hilarious to mess with his brother, and just sat him on the same bed, but you woke up first."

"What do you mean mess with him?" Sakura sat down on one of the wooden chairs.

Ino came and sat next to him, "Apparently, last weekend he drank wayyyy too much, like someone else I know, and can't remember who he hooked up with."

"He mentioned that last night…"

"Yeah, Itachi thought it'd be funny since he wouldn't remember twice now...kinda like you just freaked out for. And I must say, it was pretty funny."

"Not really...I thought I was turning into you!" Sakura laughed lightly at Ino's face.

"Bitch… anyway, Itachi said he keeps having random dreams about what happened that night, kinda like I do during my blackout sessions."

"Hmm… I can't say I don't feel his pain…" Sakura took another sip of her coffee, mumbling her words, hoping Ino would let them pass.

"Ooh, really? So tell me about these dreams," Ino teased.

"Honestly, I only had one the next night, I haven't thought about it too much for it to be pestering my subconscious."

"And?" Ino pressed for more information.

"And, it was only about you finding us in the cubby hole and yelling at me to be responsible," Sakura's eyes narrowed at Ino as she laughed.

"Oh, yeah, you should probably do just that," Ino said, between chuckles.

"Hmm, except some bitch keeps bringing me to a house with an excellent bartender who gives me the _yummiest_ drinks in the world and I just can't contain myself."

* * *

**So, my lovely readers, there it is. I tried to update as soon as I could, but I like to have another chapter(or more) in the works beforehand. Heck, I'd prefer to have it completed, but I just can't contain myself once I finish a chapter or two. I also tried to appease those who asked for a longer chapter. I just wanna remind you all, if I don't write a long chapter, it's simply because it'd bog it down with unneeded things. I normally have a reason for making them shorter/longer. I'm normally not the best with dialog, but with this story, I'm trying to make dialog(rather than just thoughts/actions) a bigger part of the story and more natural.**

**Honestly, I like where I'm going with this, and as I said, a lot of my stories are inspired by real life. Not everything has happened to me, personally, but may have happened to a friend, and then sometimes it's just off the top of my head.**

**As always, lemme know what you think!**

**~Lex**


	4. Rendezvous

**Please don't kill me for what is in this chapter.**

* * *

Friday night Sakura walked to her bed after finishing the majority of her course load for the weekend. She didn't realize how long her neck craned over her desk until she stood up, an ache in the muscles of her neck.

_Fucking a._

Sakura rubbed her neck as her phone vibrated on her bed. She unlocked the screen to a text message.

_**Do you have my copy of the outline?**_

It took Sakura a second to realize it was Sasuke who had messaged her since she had yet to officially add him to her contacts. She did that quickly and then typed out her reply.

_Gimme a minute to check._

Sakura walked over to her bag, pulling out the thick 5 subject notebook that she used solely for her Advanced Bio course. In the attached folder she found Sasuke's handout.

_Shit, yeah, I do. Sorry, must have accidentally grabbed it last week._

**_Can I stop by tomorrow morning around 9 to grab it?_**

_Yeah, no problem_. Sakura typed out her address as well, sending it to Sasuke.

When her phone didn't buzz anymore, Sakura plugged it into the charger, sitting it on her night stand. She stood up from her bed, stripping herself of her clothing as she walked to her dresser to grab an oversized shirt from her pajama drawer.

Wiggling around in the large shirt, Sakura sighed in comfort. She switched off the light, walking back to her bed to crawl under the blankets.

* * *

_Sakura found herself being dragged up the small flight of stairs leading to the makeshift dance floor at Jin's house. She tried to glare holes into the head of the girl who was pulling on her wrist._

**_Who does she think she is? Taking me away from my Mr. J. She's just jealous!_**

_As if she read her mind, Ino turned around, "Saku-"_

_"Harley!" Sakura corrected._

_Ino scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Harley, whatever, you're wasted, I don't want you to do something you'll regret."_

_"Why not? You do it all the time!"_

_"You and I are two different people. You've always been the boyfriend fuck type, not the one night stand type," Ino put her hands on her hips, "It's just not like you to hook up with random dudes you don't know, … Harley. Now, let's get going, you're too drunk."_

_"Ino, I'm fine! I just wanna enjoy this party!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_Sakura looked into her friends eyes, giving her the best honesty from her eyes that she could in her drunken state before singing her response, "Positiveeee!"_

_"Fine," with that Ino let Sakura be as she squirmed away to the dance floor. Sakura watched Ino disappear into the crowd, to her advantage._

_She skidded to the three small steps she had previously walked up, skipping down them and rounding the corner. She saw her Mr. J walking out of the back room and she grabbed his hand, pulling him._

_His eyes opened in shock, "Where did your friend go?"_

_His voice was somewhat hard to hear over the loud music, but she managed, "She walked away. Come on!"_

_Sakura pulled his hand again, pulling him as they quickly made their way through the crowd. She come to the guest room and pushed the door open. Sakura pulled her guest inside, shutting and locking the door behind them._

**_Fuck yes, it's empty!_**

_She closed the gap between the two costumed villains, her lips touching his softly, "So, where were we, Mr. J?"_

_With that, her partner kissed her again as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up, walking them to the giant bed in the room. He placed her down on the bed, kneeling above her. Sakura smiled when he broke the connection of their lips and placed them on her collar bone, his hands working to free her chest of her corset like binding. Sakura allowed her hands to help him, knowing it would take him forever to do it on his own. She wanted gratification as soon as humanly possible and she wanted it from him._

_Sakura's hands ran to his chest, removing his pinstriped suit jacket and soon allowing her fingers to find the buttons on his yellow shirt. She pushed it off of him, admiring the chest she didn't realize was underneath as his hands found her breasts, massaging them, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine._

_The Joker's lips returned to hers again, his hands playing with the fake hair upon her head. She moved his hands and he pulled away from the kiss, giving her a questioning look. "It's a wig," She said and he nodded with understanding, removing his hands from her head._

_Sakura kissed his neck, a small groan leaving his lips as his pelvis bucked towards hers. She took it as an invitation and her hands found his belt buckle as his found the button on her fake leather pants. After the bindings were undone, the two shimmied out of their own pants and the Joker hovered above her._

_"What's your name?" He said into her ear between kisses._

_"Harley, and you're Mista J, and let's leave it at that," in her wasted state, Sakura didn't want him to know, she didn't care enough. The Joker nodded and went to kiss her collarbone._

**_I don't wanna know his name, I just want him to pound me into oblivion._**

_Sakura lifted herself off of the bed, causing the Joker to lean backwards and she pulled her underwear from her legs before pushing his boxers down, freeing his erection._

**_Hot damn, we hit the jackpot!_**

_Still leaning forward on her knees, Sakura closed the gap between the two, her hand finding his member, stroking it softly, causing him to groan again. At the same time her lips kissed his ear lobe sensually, whispering, "**Fuck me**, Mr. J."_

_A smirk arose on her partners face, "Gladly."_

_The male flipped Sakura around and she leaned down, her forearms and knees supporting her, lifting her rear into the air, knowing what he wanted. A loud moan left her mouth as he fully sheathed himself inside her._

**_How fucking long has it been?_**

_The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room along with her partners' labored breath and the moans of the coupling. She felt the knot in her stomach getting tighter and tighter, the pleasure her partner was giving her was unlike any other she had experienced before. The stroke of his body as well as the touch of his hands as they roamed over her breasts, sides and the bundle of nerves at her core, driving her crazy._

Sakura's eyes opened. And she slapped her hands on her bed. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ She wasn't expecting to have such a vivid and dirty dream. She felt the heat between her legs as she slipped her arm under her covers and panties.

Sakura found the soft nub of pleasure, rubbing it and touching herself in the sensitive area. She felt the pleasure building over the next few minutes, her orgasm coming on.

**Ding Dong**

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Sakura verbalized her previous thoughts as she removed the sheets on her body. She knew no one else was home to open the door for the mystery buzzer.

She quickly let her legs take her down the stairs, opening the door, without checking the peep hole.

"..." Before Sakura stood Sasuke, a faint blush coming onto his face as well as Sakura's.

"Ohmigod, I completely forgot you were coming over," Sakura said, moving aside, inviting Sasuke inside. _So. Fucking. Sexy. **Sakuraaaaa! You're just saying this because of your dream!**_

"Obviously."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke pointed to her bare legs from the mid-thigh down. Sakura's blush deepened. Not only did she forget he was coming over, she forgot to put on pants or shorts! _I can play this off… _She calmly stated, "Meh, my clothing has nothing to do with forgetting. I'm comfortable with my body."

"Hn. That explains the blush," Sasuke's sarcastic tone reached Sakura's ear's and instantaneously she came up with a comeback.

"You're one to talk," She shut the door as Sasuke completely entered her house and turned to go upstairs to grab his paper.

"Hn."

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke following her up to her room. She didn't plan on that and didn't think he would, but she let it go. She was comfortable with her body, but she didn't wanna seem like a slut. She had already released too much information to him last weekend about her indiscretions. Sakura's mind wandered quickly as she walked up the stairs, slightly concerned if Sasuke could see her panties as she walked up the stairs and he followed behind her. She knew the wet mark from her dream would still be there.

Sakura walked into her room, glad that she had actually put her dirty laundry into the basket for once and the room looked clean. She sat down at her desk, rifling through her bag to find the notebook that held Sasuke's paper. She found it and pulled it out.

"Here you go!" Sakura held it out to him.

"Thanks," Sasuke turned around, ready to head back out into the hall and leave her house, "I'll see you later."

"See ya," Sakura heard him walk down the stairs and out her front door. From her window she watched as he entered the car waiting for him and when it pulled out, she grabbed her phone, dialing one of the few numbers she had memorized, "Can I come over?"

* * *

Sakura parked in front of the house, but instead of entering through the front door, she walked along the side of the house, going in the basement door. She walked through the furnace room and into the bedroom attached.

"What's up?" The person sitting at the computer desk didn't turn around, but heard her as she laid her purse down.

Sakura walked over to the swivel chair, turning it so the person was facing her. She straddled the males hips, looking into his small dark eyes. "I know I said this wouldn't happen again, but I need you."

"Why didn't you just say so when you called?" The male smirked, watching the blush arise on the pinkie's cheeks.

"Oh, shut up," Sakura leaned forward, kissing him. His hands snaked to her waist and soon her rear, grabbing it and lifting her up. She pulled away, quickly throwing her hands under his shirt, removing it and then doing the same to herself, as well as the rest of her clothes.

Sakura looked at her partner, as nude as her, knowing that she didn't care for the foreplay when they were together. He knew he was only there for a quick lay when her needs took over, but he didn't care. He knew that Sakura was well aware she wasn't the only girl he was screwing. They weren't looking for commitment with one another, it was purely for the sake of their needs.

Sakura pulled open the drawer to the large computer desk, pulling a condom out. "I really need to stop this. I shouldn't know where you keep your condoms…"

Her partner laughed, "Oh get over it. We both know until you get yourself an actual boyfriend, you'll be coming here for me to take care of you."

Sakura roughly threw the condom on the erection of her partner, "Seriously, shut the fuck up." With that, Sakura lowered herself onto the member before her, letting her mind fill with the dream she awoke from, sadly knowing that it would never equate to her Halloween night rendezvous.

* * *

"Well what happened?" Ino and Sakura sat in Ino's mothers kitchen.

"You're sure your mom isn't going to come home in the middle of this conversation?"

"Oooh wow, if you don't want mom to hear, this must be super juicy!" Ino stood up, walking to the freezer and pulling out a half gallon of ice cream.

Sakura's eyes shifted, "Just keep your mouth shut and let me tell you what happened."

"Okay, okay, my lips are sealed!" She grabbed two spoons before sitting back down.

"So, I had a dream about what happened on Halloween night," Sakura started, Ino shoving some ice cream into her mouth and nodding her head, "I woke up...you know, horny." Ino laughed a little. "So I was taking care of ladylove down there, and my doorbell goes off!"

"Oooh!" Ino slipped her promise of keeping her mouth shut, but Sakura didn't mind, it was normal for Ino.

"Sasuke's standing there, I'm not wearing pants, just an oversized shirt, and I forgot he had come to get his paper that I accidentally took. Well the combination of him being that sexy and my dream, I went over there again…"

"You're kidding!" Ino nudged Sakura.

"No, I'm not. I'm not proud of it, but," Sakura paused looking around, "It's just, when you have needs, you take care of them, right?" Ino nodded, "Well, just because I'm not seeing anyone, doesn't mean I can't do the same."

"I guess, I just don't want you to get hurt, Sak."

"I know, I know. But it's like_ actually_ a friends with benefits thing. We both don't want relationships, I don't give a crap if he's seeing other people. I wear a condom, I get checked, I'm on birth control. There's no attachment other than friends, and you know that. You see us when we're together."

"Yeah, and it still weirds me out knowing what I know, and him not knowing I know," Ino scooped up some more ice cream into her mouth, "Especially after we had that beautiful discussion on his o face."

Sakura laughed, "So, enough with me and my awful, awful decisions, how did the date go?"

Ino smiled, "Very well!"

"Someone got some!"

Ino shoved Sakura again, "And I'm not the only one!"

"Details, bitch!"

"Well, we went to the sushi bar closest to the campus, and then we came back here since mom was at the bar, and yeah…"

Sakura spun her spoon on, "Go on!"

"Let's just say, he's definitely the best I've ever had… Even better than Daiki! I mean, we started by talking, and he's really smart, knows what he wants and what he's doing with his life. Even if it was just the friends with benefits type thing you have going on, I'd do it if that was the only way I could bang him again!"

"And this is why I love you!"

* * *

**So yeahhh! Sakura has a fb, we don't really know who he is. Who do you think it is? Who do you want or not want it to be? Ino's got her own little thing with Shikamaru going on, wonder where this will all lead to!**

**Thank you guys for all your support and reviews, it keeps me writing. The main reason I finally finished this chapter was a straggling review and I was like, "okay, I'll quit being lazy!". **

**This Wednesday is my 23rd birthday! My fiance has off Mondays, Tuesdays & Thursdays because of his weird work schedule and he took off Wednesday so we have lots of plans this week, so I apologize if I don't get the next chapter out quickly. I'll try my best! Also, my close friend(and one of my bridesmaids) made it back home this weekend for a visit and brought me a bottle of the Green Lady, Absinthe back from her recent trip to Paris so I'm REALLY excited since I'm gonna pop it open on Wednesday. A group of my friends are taking me to the bar since they're all pretty much home from college and such for once since we turned 21 so I'm planning on getting wasted, and hopefully I don't have the _brilliant_ idea to write...**

**Anywayyyy! Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter, what you think should/will happen next!**

**I love all my readers, followers, favorites & reviewers sooooo much! You guys keep me writing!**

**~Lex **


	5. Confrontation

**I know I said I probably wouldn't post anything this week, buttttttt I kinda got what I wanted next and got carried away. Hopefully you all enjoy it!**

* * *

The past few weeks were boring, light on classes due to the Thanksgiving break. Professors and students alike were too distracted the week before and after, making the work load light and easy. The last week of classes were the toughest, working on finals.

Out of all of Sakura's classes, the only one that was a two semester course, was her Advanced Bio course. And that was understandable. There was too much information for the students to learn in one semester. But then again, that was one of the reasons she had made the decision to take the course.

Sakura and Sasuke had not gotten together to work on their project in almost two weeks, having met the first rough draft date. They had made plans to get together at the library today, before they each got too wrapped up in their own Christmas plans.

Sakura was getting dressed when her ears filled with Harley Quinn's laughter. She walked over to her phone, indicating that she was getting a text message.

**_I broke up with Shikamaru. Girls night tonight?_** Sakura sighed, it was always bad when she broke up with someone. It was even worse when they broke up with her.

She placed her phone down, deciding to get her shirt on before replying back. Her phone went off again, and she clicked the screen again, the message from Sasuke.

**_My car broke down again, could you please give me a ride?_ **Sakura sighed again, the poor kids car broke down almost every other week. It had to suck to constantly be getting rides from people.

_No problem, I'll text you before I leave._

_**Thanks.** _She heard her phone go off again, the notification bar reading it was from Ino. She read the message at the top.

**_Bitch, answer me!_** She clicked the bar to open up the message with Ino, immediately responding.

_Calm your tits! Yeah, I'm down. Gotta get my mind off the dreams of the J man. They're happening again._

Sakura stood up, putting her perfume on and her socks, about to put her shoes on when her phone went off again. She sighed as she did when constant text messages sometimes got on her nerves when she was trying to complete a task.

**_Uh… My tits are calm?_ **Sakura scrunched her face. That wasn't an Ino like text. She checked the name in the bar. Sasuke. She slapped her palm to her forehead.

_Sorry, wrong person… Ignore that._

With that, Sakura sent the message to Ino that time, triple checking before she hit send. She knew she would head over to Ino's as soon as she and Sasuke were done what they had planned of the project, so she grabbed a duffel with her favorite overnight things. She grabbed her pillow and blanket first, she couldn't sleep anywhere without them unless she was completely wasted. Sakura added a change of clothes, a pj shirt and some liquor bottles to her bag.

She bounded down the steps with her duffel and backpack and started out the door when she slapped her forehead again.

_Snacks, Sakura!_

Sakura walked back in the house to grab bags of snacks from the pantry. With that, she turned on her heel, heading back out the door. The sky was opening, and small flurries fell from the sky, not enough to cover the ground at all, thankfully. Her car didn't do well in the snow at threw her bags into the car and headed up to Sasuke's, throwing him a text before she left.

She stopped at Sasuke's house and he stood on the porch with Itachi. Sakura smiled, seeing the resemblance between the two when they stood next to one another.

_I wonder who the better kisser is…_

Sasuke climbed into Sakura's car, buckling his seatbelt, "Thanks."

"No problem," Sakura said, throwing the car back into drive.

"So, who's the J man?" Sasuke asked, smirking lightly.

Sakura's cheeks flamed lightly, "Uhhh, how about we pretend that didn't happen."

"Hn."

"Hey, you won't tell me about your little _unmemorable_ fling, I don't need to discuss my text fuck up!"

Sakura saw Sasuke grin out of the corner of her eye, "Fine, fine. I'll get it out of you, eventually."

"Maybe," Sakura chuckled as she turned the corner into the campus library lot, "Not many people here today."

"It's break, you really think there would be?"

"I didn't think about that," Sakura had parked and the two were getting out of the car, grabbing their bags.

"I'd be surprised if there was even a librarian here," Sasuke commented as they headed to the doors.

The pair walked in, and walked to the last table on the left by the windows, setting their bags down. "Anddd the librarian isn't here, you were right," Sakura said, pulling her notebooks out of her bag. "So, what is our goal to finish today?"

Sasuke looked at the outline by the teacher and his copy of the rough draft. After a few minutes he spoke, bringing Sakura up from her own papers, "Well, our rough draft was exactly that… rough. I think today we should work on expanding our notes on the direct correlation between the circulatory system and nervous system."

_A man with a brain, one of the sexiest things you could hope for._

"I thought you wanted to do the circulatory and respiratory systems?" Sakura paused looking at her notes which she took their first day in the library.

"I mean, either or, I'm fine with. We just need to correlate two systems," Sasuke paused, "We could each do one and see which we like better?"

"That sounds fine! I'll take the respiratory," Sakura paused, making sure Sasuke nodded. She stood up, heading to the reference books.

Two hours later Sakura sighed when she realized she wasn't finding the information she needed easily. Sasuke couldn't help but hear her sigh, "You okay?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, just annoyed with these books. You'd think they have a newer selection."

"Hn."

"I swear these books are from the 1950s!" Sasuke smirked at Sakura's comment, causing her to smile in return.

"Shit," Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" Sakura questioned his rare profanity. Her class partner pointed behind her, to the window. She looked outside to see the ground covered in white. "Fuck! Are you… Fuckfuckfuck!"

Sasuke didn't respond, but as Sakura stood up to look out the window, Sasuke followed.

"Seriously, fuck. My car doesn't do well in the snow at all. Like...just slides around. Barely getting out of the spot." Sakura smacked the windowsill.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Sakura put her coat on and packed her bag quickly, "Come on, let's see if we can still get out of here. Better yet, how the _fuck_ did we not notice it laying so badly?"

"...I was working…" Sasuke packed up his bag and followed suit behind Sakura, feeling guilty about leaving the books on the table. He made a quick mental note to come back and put them away before break was over.

The two filed into Sakura's car and she turned it on. She put the car into drive, slowly pressing the gas, not wanting to slide if she gave it too much. The tires squealed and slid. "Fuck!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a pity like look, "I take it we're not going anywhere…"

"Not unless this clears up a bit…" Sakura put the car back into park, throwing her emergency brake on as well for safety, "Might as well take the time to work on the project…"

With that the two kids grabbed their bags again, this time Sakura grabbing her duffel bag, so she wouldn't have to make another trip in the snow if it got worse. She would think about the positives and that she had already planned on going out, so she had a pillow and blanket. When the two entered the library Sakura stopped.

"Do you think we should lock the doors? I mean, the chances of someone else coming out during this storm and during break is really unlikely…" Sakura looked at Sasuke's expression. He looked somewhat amused, "I mean...just for safety purposes…"

Sasuke walked forward and reached up to the top of the door, locking the secondary locks, since they didn't have a key, "Better?"

"Much, thank you," Sakura smiled at Sasuke, turning on her heel to head back to the table they sat at earlier.

The two students both placed their bags down, taking their notebooks back out once more, ready to continue working on their project. Periodically, they would look out the window to see if it had gotten better, to no avail. Sakura pulled her phone out of her pocket, to text Ino.

_Need to reschedule. Got stuck at the library with Sasuke. Tried, but my car isn't going anywhere. :/_

**_At least you get stuck with someone sexy ;]_**

Sasuke took notice to Sakura's small grin, as she looked at her phone, wondering what was so amusing.

_Sexy or not, he's also Itachi's brother AND my partner for the next few months._

**_Your point? Itachi and you both decided there isn't anything there. And what does being partners have to do with anything? This is college, you had your fun with "the J man", who you still don't know, why not with someone feasible?_**

_Yeah, I've decided there isn't anything there with several drunken kisses. We've been over this. Doesn't change the Sasuke thing._

Sasuke watched as Sakura continued to type on her screen, waiting for the response before typing like a mad woman again. He took the opportunity to check the time, noticing that he, himself, had a message.

**_Dude, you still coming over?_**

_Stuck at the library._

**_Serious? You stuck with that hottie from the party?_**

_Yes, Sakura is here, dobe._

**_Seal the deal, man._**

_Shut the fuck up._

**_Pussy._**

Sasuke scoffed at the last messaged he received, causing Sakura to look at him, "Yes?"

"That wasn't towards you… Just my friend being an idiot."

"Oh…" Sakura looked around, "Okay, well the radar is showing that it's still gonna be coming down pretty hard the next few hours. We might be here overnight…. Actually, we will be. There's no way it'll get cleared enough for us to head out."

"So?"

Sakura smiled, opening her duffel bag. She pulled out several bottles of alcohol from her bag, "So, let's have some fun instead of just staring at reference books all freaking day!"

* * *

"Where did you live before here?" Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on the library couch near the table where they always worked, Sakura holding a bottle of vodka, a bottle of soda from the vending machine sitting on the floor. She was glad she had brought alcohol with her, it made Sasuke actually talk.

"Well, I was born here, actually, and we moved to Oto for my dads job when I was 4. We moved back two summers ago," Sasuke took the bottle of vodka from Sakura's hands, taking a swig, "You?"

"Ahh, I've always lived here," Sakura took the bottle back, throwing down her own shot, "Hmm...I know you've got some nerd going on…You recognized my sticker of Harley and the Joker. Who's your favorite superhero?"  
"Aaah, I'm not big on heroes. I mean, Green Arrow is cool and all, but I always find the villains to be where it's at. Their more in depth than the heroes."

"So, which one?"

"Nope. You asked me a question, I answered, you don't get to ask another question, it's my turn," Sasuke went to grab the bottle back from Sakura, the way their little game had been working thus far.

Sakura tightened her grip, "Noooo, you didn't answer the question, you just told me you don't like heroes!" The two had a small pink tint to their cheeks, thanks to the vodka they had been sharing.

Sasuke pulled harder in turn, "I answered, I said the Green Arrow is cool." As he pulled once again, Sakura's fingers slipped, sending the force of the bottle at Sasuke, the liquor splashing out and all onto his shirt. Sasuke laughed loudly, "I deserve this."

Sakura grinned at his laughter, "Yeah, you do."

Sasuke placed the bottle on the ground and stood up. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

_Hot. Fucking. Damn._

Sakura couldn't help her thoughts as she took a peek at Sasuke's well sculpted chest while his shirt was still being pulled over his head. _So this is where the brothers differ…_

Sasuke spread his shirt out on the table with their books to allow it to dry. He sat back down, and Sakura noticed a chain on his neck. At the end of the chain there was a pendant with three diamond shaped black pieces.

"Harley!" Sakura leaned forward, getting a good look at the chain.

"What?" Sakura pointed to the pendant, "Oh, that."

"Where did you get that?"

"Uh…" Sasuke's eyes shifted, showing how uncomfortable he was.

"I mean, the only reason I ask is my friend got me one and I lost it. It looked just like this one!" Sakura leaned forward, pulling the pendant into her hand, the slight buzz from the vodka making her unaware of the way Sasuke's body stiffened.

"I got it from a friend."

"Hmm…" Sakura nodded in thought, "It's just funny to see one after I lost mine. It obviously isn't mine. My friend had the back," Sakura turned the pendant attached to the chain, "Engraved…." Her eyes found the small engraving in the back of the pendant that read, _"Love, I"_.

"What?" Sasuke stared at Sakura, her hands not wanting to let go of the pendant. Maybe this was just a coincidence. There were plenty of people in the other with an I for their name. His brother could have given it do him.

"It's just...this is the same exact engraving that mine had…" Sakura looked Sasuke in the eyes, "Who gave this to you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Seriously, Sasuke, who gave this to you? This is identical to my pendant… It's just...weird. Maybe whoever gave it to you had found it…"

"I doubt it," Sasuke mumbled, about ready to pull Sakura's hand away from the chain, "I got it as a gift since The Joker is my favorite villain."

Sakura sat back, slightly shocked. She stood up, "I'll be back, I have to use the restroom."

Sakura flew down the small hall in the back of the library to the ladies room. She whipped her phone out and dialed Ino's number while turning on the faucets.

"What's up, bitch? Enjoying your man candy?" Ino always had the funniest ways of answering her phone. It was never a simple "hello".

"Ino, I think I slept with Sasuke."

"What? Did you not just say you wouldn't be doing anything since he's your _partner_?"

"Ino, I'm serious. I think I Sasuke was Mr. J. From the Halloween party," Sakura was pacing in the bathroom. She hoped the noise from the faucets would cancel her voice if Sasuke had come to check on her at all. She doubted he would, but the way she left the room, he just might figure something was up.

"_What_?!" Ino's voice was so loud that Sakura had to move the phone away from her ear for a second. "Explain, now."

"Well, you know the pendant I lost Halloween night?" She heard Ino make a noise in the background and continued on, "Well, we were in the library, snowed in. I brought a duffel bag with me so I could come to your place as soon as I was done. I had liquor in it and we started drinking. The bottle ended up spilling on him and he took his shirt off. He's wearing the pendant."

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"I'm positive. It has the same engraving! There is no way that someone else in this freaking town has the same freaking necklace with the same exact engraving. There is no fucking way! It's my necklace!"

"Where did he say he got it?"  
"He said a friend gave it to him. But he was really quite and shy about it. What if I gave it to him or if fell off and he grabbed it at the party? I can't remember for the life of me. I can barely remember the Jokers face anymore from that night, and on top of that, it was so crudded up with makeup, I don't even know if I would be sure that it was him!"

"Sakura, just calm down. Even if you did sleep with him, he doesn't remember either, obviously. Just relax."

"I can't. I cannot relax. I need to find out."

Sakura heard Ino sigh loudly on the other end, "Are you sure you want to find out?"

"I'm positive. First, it'd be really nice to know who the hell I slept with. Second, if it is my pendant, I want it back. Third, wouldn't you wanna know who gave you the best sex of your life to date?"

Ino giggled, "I guess you're right."

With that, Sakura made up her mind, "Okay, love you, I'll let you know how it goes." Sakura hung up the phone and turned off the faucets.

She breathed deeply, putting some hair behind her ear before opening the door and walking back out to the main part of the library, ready to confront Sasuke.

Sakura walked through the little hallway, each step allowing for her nerves to start to get the better of her. _Stop this, Sakura, we need to know_.

"Welcome back," Sasuke said, the bottle of vodka in his hand.

In the five or so minutes she had left, he looked almost twice as drunk as when she had left. Sakura tilted her head away from his eyes, taking a chance to peek out the window, the snow still falling heavily.

Sakura sat down on the couch, grabbing the bottle from Sasuke roughly. She tilted the bottle to her lips, her pink hair brushing her shoulders as she drank for several continuous seconds.

"Fuck, are you trying to get wasted?" Sasuke took the bottle from her. He found her spontaneous decision to drink that much that fast slightly terrifying.

"Who did you get your necklace from?" Sakura's words were strong and blunt.

"What does it matter?" Sakura could hear the slight slur in Sasuke's words. Maybe if she loosened him up a bit he would spill the beans.

"Just wondering," She took the bottle back, this time only taking a sip. "So why is The Joker your favorite villain?"

"Aah. He's just…The Joker, you know?" Sakura shook her head causing Sasuke to sigh. He didn't want to fully elaborate in this state of mind, "He's memorable, first. Which is a lot to say. Most people, who aren't even into superheros will remember who Superman and Batman are, their logos and maybe even their identities out of the suits. People rarely remember villains. But if you say, 'The Joker', they know who you're talking about."

Sakura waited as Sasuke paused, "Is that the only reason?"

"No, I was finding the words…" He stole the bottle back and Sakura watched as he took a healthy gulp, "He's insane. Completely and utterly insane, which most people would find to be a horrible thing in a villain. But for him, that's what makes him The Joker. He doesn't give two shits about what people think about him. He won't stop for anything. He won't give up. The Joker doesn't have rules, he just does."

Sakura watched as Sasuke closed his eyes in thought. His lips were loosening more and more. She baited him, "Wouldn't that make him fail? Just doing?" Sasuke must have lost the battle with sobriety, he should have realized she was baiting him. She was an out Harley fan, she knew why The Joker was the best villain, he didn't need to spell it out for her.

"No, no, no!" His eyes looked into hers, half-lidded, the alcohol taking a decent toll on him, "He does stuff he knows is wrong, because he knows it's wrong. It's not random or willy nilly. He just does it because he knows it's fucked up."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a minute. Sakura heard Sasuke humming something softly and she knew she was going to win this battle that Sasuke was unaware they were fighting.

"Who gave you your necklace?" She asked again, softer and more soothing.

Sasuke continued to hum for a few seconds, his fingers tapping on his naked chest, "No one."

Sakura's eyes shot open. _He just told me a friend gave it to him…_ "What do you mean?" She coaxed him.

"I found it," His words came slower than before. Apparently vodka made Sasuke tell the truth, and it made him sleepy, the ladder the being the complete opposite of Sakura.

"Where did you find it?" Sakura chose her words wisely, making sure nothing tipped Sasuke off.

"In a hole."

"A cubbyhole?" Sakura watched as Sasuke nodded, "At Jin's house?" He nodded again. "Was this on Halloween?" Sasuke nodded for a third time.

Sakura paused for a minute, she wanted to know more, but she was afraid at the same time. Could it really have been Sasuke? In her dreams, the voice from her Joker didn't sound the same as his voice, but she knew that dreams could do that.

Sakura shifted her position on the couch, "Sasuke, what did you go dressed as?"

"The Joker," His words were still slurred, and his head was still down. He couldn't see Sakura's cheeks flame. It's not like he would remember it if he could see her.

Sakura pulled out her phone as Sasuke mumbled to her about the nervous system. She went into her chat with Ino.

_I'm now 99.9% sure I had sex with Sasuke._

**_How?_**

_He's drunk. Asked him questions. He went as the Joker. There's no way they let in two._

**_Compare his dick to the one in your dreams!_**

_Seriously, Ino? You suck at moral support._

**_Remember, you're the one who said you were allowed to have some fun once in a while. These are the consequences of your actions to get wasted and fuck some random dude on Halloween!_**

_Fuck. You._

Sakura pulled out her pillow and blanket from her duffel bag, laying them down on the study couch caddy corner to the one Sasuke was now slouching on. She walked over to Sasuke on the couch, pushing his shoulder down and into the couch and lifting his feet up. She stalked back over to the other couch, laying down and closing her

* * *

**Sooo here we have the next chapter! I loved writing this chapter! It let's some more things known. No one has properly guessed on who the fb is(which, was planned for it to be this person). I have a habit of letting a few small details leak until it's time for it to be known. I'm hoping eventually _somebody _will figure it out, so I feel like I succeeded in letting the small details leak.**

**I wanna hear what you all think, so please don't be afraid to let me know!**

**Thank you guys again for all your support & love. And be on the look out, next chapter is following Sasuke and his 3rd person POV for once! **

**~Lex**


	6. Brothers

Sasuke awoke the next morning, a cramp in his neck from the awkward positioning of his neck on the couch. He shook his head, ignoring the pain of his hangover. Sakura was sleeping on the caddy corner couch, a pillow and blanket allowing her to sleep more comfortably than him.

Sasuke watched as she thrashed around in her sleep as he walked to the table, grabbing his now dry shirt. He peeked out the window, seeing the sun shining. Only here could it snow one day and melt it almost perfectly the next day. He rolled his eyes at the revelation as he stopped at Sakura's couch.

"Wake up," Sasuke lightly shook her shoulder, watching her eyes open groggily. As she registered Sasuke her eyes flitted open as far as they could in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura sat up, realizing she's wasn't in her room.

"Someone drank too much if you can't remember why we're here…" Sasuke pointed out the window, "It's clear now."

Sakura nodded, lifting her blankets off of her, "Do you remember what happened last night at all?" She tested his knowledge, "I don't. I guess I did drink too much."

Sasuke shrugged, grabbing some of the books off the table they studied on, "I remember you coming out of the bathroom, drinking quite a bit of the vodka and then that's all I remember."

"Oh…" Sakura helped him by grabbing the rest of the books and taking them back to their respective shelves.

Sasuke checked his phone for the time, seeing three missed calls from his brother. He figured he was going home shortly, so he shrugged them off. He packed his bag as Sakura did the same.

"Ready?" He asked, Sakura nodded, grabbing her keys.

The pair made their way to her car, this time, the car moving properly out of the spot. Music played softly in the background and Sasuke noticed Sakura was abnormally quiet for a car ride.

_I hope I didn't do something wrong…_

As the two turned onto his street, he placed his bag in his knees, ready for a quick escape, hoping to not burden the pinkette anymore than he probably did. Sakura pulled up to his house. "Thanks. I'll text you about another meeting. Have a good break."

Sakura smiled, "You too. Who knows, I might see you at Jin's New Year's party."

Sasuke nodded, closing the door. He walked into the front of his house and down the stairs to his room. Most people found his house odd that the majority of the bedrooms and a bathroom were on the basement floor and he wasn't neglectful of that oddity. He threw his bag in his room and walked out to knock on his brothers door.

"Come in," Sasuke heard through the door, giving him permission to open the door, "Aah, little brother, I see you finally decided to come home. We were worried."

"Sorry," Sasuke paused, his thumbs shifting to the stairs behind him, "I didn't see mom and dad. Anyway, Sakura and I got stuck at the library working on our project. Her car doesn't do well in the snow, apparently."

Itachi chuckled, "I see." He moved some papers around on his large desk, Sasuke assumed some work for his masters degree he was pursuing.

"Where are mom and dad?"

Itachi swiveled in his chair, "They had to go out to Oto. It seems mothers friend was in an accident so they went to visit. Which was the first call I gave you. They'll be home tomorrow. The second and third were seeing if you were coming home."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Yet another girl, Itachi?" Sasuke watched as his brothers face allowed a shit eating grin to form, similar to his own, "Dude, you're gonna catch a nasty case of the babies if you keep this shit up."

Itachi pulled at the top drawer of his large desk, pulling a box out, "And that's what these lovely things are for. Plus, you're not one to talk, are you?"

Sasuke's cheeks flamed, "Really gonna bring that up now?"

"Oh, why not, little brother?" Itachi's grin grew once more.

"Look, I told you, they were just _dreams_ of what I think happened. For all I know, it didn't happen. Let's just not focus on that." Sasuke hadn't delved into all the details of his unmemorable night, but enough that he knew Sasuke couldn't remember much.

Sasuke didn't feel like it was Itachi's place to know who the girl was dressed as, he wasn't sure he was ready to find out if his older brother knew who it was. That was far too embarrassing.

"Until you get a call seven months from now telling you you're a father," Itachi grabbed a few condoms out of the box he pulled from his desk, standing up and walking to Sasuke. He grabbed the younger males hand, pressing the foiled wrapped protection into his hand. Itachi's eyebrow rose, "Little brother, you reek of alcohol."

"Yeah, Sakura had some alcohol and we were drinking last night," Sasuke turned his body on the door frame, tilting and looking towards the bathroom, realizing how in need of a shower he was.

Itachi's face twitched a little, "Have a repeat of Halloween?" Sasuke turned his head back towards his brother, scowling, causing his brother to laugh once more, "I'm taking that as a no. Sakura not interested in you?"

Sasuke's cheeks flamed very lightly, "It's not like that, Itachi. We're just project partners, maybe friends. That's it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower."

Sasuke turned on his heel, walking his way to the bathroom the two brothers shared. Itachi's voice could be heard through the door, "What, a nice, cold shower?"

"Shut up, Itachi!" Sasuke raised his voice, something he rarely did and he could hear his brother laughing behind the closed door. With that Sasuke stripped himself of his clothes and turned on his shower before stepping inside.

* * *

"What do you mean, teme?" Sasuke's friend sat next to him, the two with controllers in their hands playing a first person shooter on Sasuke's xbox 360. Naruto and Sasuke had been close as children and they kept in touch when he had moved to Oto. The second Sasuke and his family moved back to Konoha, Naruto was there, ready to help them move. The only problem Sasuke had at this moment was his friend was talking way too loudly and he didn't want Itachi to hear them.

"First off, quiet down, dobe," Sasuke started, a bit of harshness in his voice.

"Heh, sorry."

"Secondly, what I mean is exactly what I said."

"They look nothing alike, Sasuke," Naruto took a peek at Sasuke quickly, between respawns.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, "I remember trying to touch her hair and she made me stop since it was a wig."

"Plenty of people could have that necklace, teme. Don't overthink it," The blonde shot an enemy, winning their team the game. He turned to face Sasuke in the twenty or so seconds between games. Sasuke's normally stoically calm face was distorted.

"Naruto, I don't think you're understanding!" Sasuke stood up, his controller being thrown on the bed.

"What is there to understand? It's a necklace!"

"Dobe! I told you, it has the _same_ engraving as her's! She's gonna figure it out sooner or later that-" Sasuke's words were cut off as his best friend reached over and grabbed the chain from his neck.

Naruto flipped the pendant over, reading the engraving, "Dude, this is so easy. It says, 'Love, I'. I got this, teme! Just tell her it's from your brother!"

Sasuke scoffed, "She knows Itachi, she could easily ask him. Plus even brothers, most guys don't get things engraved for another dude."

Naruto backed out of the game menu, staring Sasuke down, "Either that, or tell her that you're The Joker, you better decide fast, man."

Sasuke sighed, throwing his upper body back on his bed, "You know very well I can't do that."

"No, I don't," Naruto poked Sasuke's side, Sasuke swatting at him, "I still don't even understand why you won't tell her."

"A few reasons," Sasuke said, propping himself up on his elbows. "First, I don't even know if she was Harley. I mean, if she was, she was wearing fake contacts. She was wearing a wig, her face makeup was white. She was more in cosplay than a costume, just like me. I can't be sure it was her. Secondly, I don't wanna make things awkward for our project. I have a few more months left working on this with her. Third, I'm pretty sure she's seeing someone, and I don't wanna get in the middle of that by coming out and telling her I was dressed as The Joker."

"What do you mean you think she's seeing someone?" Naruto's face scrunched up, "I only ever see her with that hot blonde chick that dates Shikamaru, what's her name…. Ino?"

"Well, a few weeks ago she came to one the library with love bites on her neck."

"That obviously doesn't mean anything, if she's Harley. She might just be one of those girls that likes to have fun, if you know what I mean. That's not proof of anything."

"Even so, yesterday she sent me a text she meant to send her friend talking about dreams of the J man, who could that be?"

Naruto stared at his best friend, a smile slowly creeping onto his face, "Dude, you're really gonna call me dobe?"

"What?" Sasuke squinted his eyes in frustration.

"Seriously, man? You're supposed to be the smart one, and you can't figure that out?" Naruto watched as Sasuke's head cocked further in confusion, "Sasuke… the _J man_? The Joker?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "It couldn't be! Maybe she's talking about Jin. Obviously they're close, he's Ino's older brother."

"He's like five years older than her… And her best friends brother, I don't see that happening."

"Five years isn't that much of a difference. That's the age difference between Itachi and I. It's not that much."

"Fine man, be stubborn. I'm just trying to help you out," Naruto stood, putting his controller down, "You keep having dreams about the girl from that night, you obviously want to see her again. You start to think it's Sakura, yet you won't do anything to see if it is. You obviously have the hots of Sakura too, even if she's not whoever was dressed as Harley."

Sasuke stood there, not saying anything, placing his controller next to his friends. Naruto put on his jacket, "That's what I thought. And you call me, dobe." Naruto scoffed, "Anyway, I'm supposed to have dinner with Hinata, so I'll see you later."

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed for a minute after the front door closed, thinking about what Naruto said. He was attracted to her, that was obvious, she was gorgeous. And after seeing her dance, and dancing with her, you'd be insane not to find her attractive, but the way Naruto was speaking, it was like he was trying to tell him that he was interested in her. Sasuke shook his head. Maybe he did like her, but either way, he didn't want to make things awkward for the next semester. What if she didn't feel that way about him?

Sasuke pulled his phone from his pocket, sighing. It was past midnight and he didn't sleep well the night before. With that thought, he undressed before throwing the blankets back and laying down and turning off his lamp.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, turning to look at his alarm clock. _Is this seriously happening? At 3:42 in the fucking morning? Are you fucking kidding me?_

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows, the sounds from his brothers bedroom waking him from his slumber.

Thankfully the bed wasn't against the shared wall, but the moans and creaks were loud and annoying regardless.

Sasuke lifted his arm, knocking on the wall behind his head. He figured his knock wasn't loud enough after two minutes when the sounds weren't stopping. He sighed loudly.

_Mother fucking horn dog._

Sasuke groaned as he rolled over, mustering the strength to get out of the bed. He had just got into a deep sleep, only for it to be ruined by his brother. He never woke up once he was in deep sleep, and the fact that he had been aggravated him to his core.

Sasuke put his feet on the floor, standing up, groggily rubbing his eyes, opening his door. He walked to the door next to his, the creaking and moans getting louder as he walked closer. Sasuke knocked three times.

Through the door he heard shuffling around and a mumbled female voice, "I thought you said he was asleep!"

"You must have been too loud, he never wakes up," Sasuke could hear Itachi's voice clearly, "I'm sorry, Little brother, won't happen again. Go back to bed."

Sasuke sighed loudly, turning around to head back to his bedroom. He shut his door and laid down in his bed again. Apparently his brother's late night visitor was unaware how thin the walls were when it came to sounds like that.  
Sasuke could hear the low baritone of his brothers voice, the words jumbled by the wall. Evidently, the female didn't like what Itachi had to say as she raised her voice back at him. Sasuke could hear her words a bit better than he could hear Itachi's, "This isn't my fault, it's his." Sasuke heard Itachi's mumbled voice once more before the female, obviously angry, responded, "I don't need to tell you who 'he' is! Goodbye!"

Sasuke contemplated going to his door and seeing who the mystery woman was before he heard the back door slam instead of the door in the foyer. _So that's how Itachi gets them in and out of here without anyone noticing…_

Sasuke sighed once more before laying his head down on his pillow, begging sleep to take him once more.

* * *

**Woo! My first chapter writing under Sasuke for this story. It was interesting, but I wanted to see where I wanted to go with his life/side. I hadn't planned this out, but I love the way it came out.**

**I tried to upload this last night, but for some reason I kept getting an error. My apologies! It also took me longer to write this because it was my birthday this week and we had a lot of stuff planned. Plus I was just as wasted as Sakura on Halloween on Wednesday night. And I didn't buy a single drink myself. :] Thanks to all my friends who came out to celebrate with me. I'm officially 23 years old, it's weird and I feel old!**

**Thanks for reading and please, please, please, let me know what you think! I love when people give me ideas and feedback. It makes me feel more confident in my story. So if there's anything you'd like to ask, want to say, a theory, give it to me! I LOVE hearing back from you all!**

**~Lex**


	7. Lunch Date

Sakura laid in her bed. It was almost 10:30 in the morning on New Years Eve. She recalled the past week.

_Christmas night, after her family traditions were over, she left to go see Ino, their own little tradition. She expected to have the normal girl talk about why her and Shikamaru broke up, but that didn't happen._

_Instead, Sakura was met with an ugly monster in the form of a human being on Ino's couch. Daiki. Although she was intelligent and a scholar, she could never rationally or logically explain her detest for the male. She had taken to calling him a male after Ino got upset when Sakura had said that he was just a boy, but she also couldn't bring herself to call him a man. _

_The relationship with Daiki and Ino was odd, and Sakura knew there wasn't compatibility between the two. She also saw Daiki's wandering eyes, his lingering stares, and the way that he seemed to always be broke, leaving Ino to pay for their dates or anything that he mentioned he wanted. Ino was a sucker, sure, but Daiki played her friend, much to her distaste. _

_Sakura literally wanted to pull her hair out being around him. Not only was he a pig of a man, he was also so stupid it made her brain hurt. He didn't know the difference between their, there, and they're, he couldn't tell you what the Orders of Operations were, and he couldn't even properly articulate himself. It annoyed Sakura to no end. _

_Still, after seeing the male sitting on her best friends couch, Sakura forced a smile, "Oh, Daiki, I wasn't expecting to see you here."_

_Ino smiled widely, "Yeah, we got to talking last night, I was having a hard time, and he came over."_

_Sakura nodded, trying to take it all in as Ino walked over, sitting on Daiki's lap. She forced her smile a little more. __**You've got to be kidding me! **_

_The brunette male wrapped his arm around Ino's waist, "Yup, so princess and I got back together."_

_Sakura almost cringed at the nickname Daiki had used for Ino. She knew better than to express her feelings at a time like this, and knew she would save it for later._

Sakura sighed, bringing herself out of her thoughts. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Daiki at Jin's tonight. And she knew the guys would hate it too. She had already warned Kiba, via text message, and he let the guys know. Ino being Jin's sister, they loved her like she was their own sister, but at the same time, hated her boyfriend as much as Ino's own brother did.

Sakura got out of her bed, heading for her bathroom. The past week and a half had been filled with so many ups and downs, it was unbelievable. It also didn't help that she was never able to get in touch with Ino for personal girl time. This was another thing Daiki did. He kept Ino away from her friends and family. Then the second she does go away, he's flirting, texting or much, much worse with another girl. Which is why Ino found it so hard to believe he would cheat on her. Sakura figured it was his 'strategy' for getting away with it.

Sakura wasn't ashamed to admit that she had personally taken the time, as Ino's best friend, to get in contact with Daiki's ex-girlfriends. She wanted to know if this was normal, or what. And sure enough, she found out exactly what she thought. He did this to almost every single ex he had.

Sakura was lost in her thoughts again as she stripped herself, showered and walked back to her room already. She knew she needed girl time of some sort, or she would always have stuff on her mind. That's what girl talk was for, to get the jabber out of your brain and have someone else confirm what you should do.

Sakura threw on some sweats, not bothering since she would be changing into something else for the New Years party at Jin's that night. She noticed her phone blinking. She unlocked the screen and saw it was from Ino.

_**You're coming to Jin's tonight, right? Daiki and I are going. **_

"Of course he is," Sakura mumbled to herself before typing her reply.

_Yup. I'll be up around 9:30-10._

Sakura laid on her bed, unsure of what to do to kill the next ten and a half hours. She didn't have any work besides her bio project over the break. She didn't have any other female friends that she was close enough to have the conversation biting at her brain with. She scrolled through her messages, indicating that Jin, Kiba, and Sai were all busy preparing for that night.

It was tradition to ring in the New Years up at Jin's. The girls had been doing it since they were all but 17. Kiba would bring home the leftover pies and cakes from the bakery he worked at, since it would be closed the following day. Sai, of course, took care of the lights and speakers. And Jin always prepared and stocked the bar with the best booze. Originally, it started out as just the boys, Sakura and Ino, and a few other friends. Now it turned into the party to go to.

Sakura threw her body back onto her bed, groaning and mumbling at the same time, bored out of her mind. She looked at the next contact on her list, under Sai, Sasuke. Sakura shrugged as she hit the dial option on her phone.

"Uh...hello?" Sasuke's voice came through on the line, sounding quite confused.

"Hey," Sakura could feel her cheeks getting warm, thinking about the night at the library, learning what she was positive she knew. It was quite on the other side of the line, "Uhhhh...so are you going to Jin's party tonight?"

"I was thinking about it."

"I know this might sound weird, but, do you wanna go get lunch?" Sakura even surprised herself asking that question. She waited for an answer. After ten seconds, without a response, Sakura spoke again, "Uh...Sasuke?"

"Sorry, sure."

"Great, I'll be up in ten," Sakura said, ending the call and jumping out of her bed. She took her sweats off, throwing on some jeans and flats on her feet. She walked over to her mirror, brushing her hair and throwing on some eyeliner and mascara. With that Sakura grabbed her small purse and keys and headed out the door.

The two sat in a nice diner, waiting for the waiter or waitress to come get their order. Sakura noticed Sasuke looking down at his menu like it was stressing him, "I didn't pull you from anything important, did I?"

Sasuke looked up, and shook his head, "No, sorry. I've just got a bit on my mind."

"I understand that," Sakura said, flipping the page of her menu, "And Ino has been so busy with her new-old boyfriend that she doesn't have time for me. So no girl talk equals stressed Sakura."

Sasuke smirked at the way she spoke of herself in the first person, "New-old boyfriend?"

Sakura sighed, looking down at the menu, "Yeah. She started dating him a few months ago, for his car. Lame, I know, but it's Ino. She's kinda materialistic." Sakura paused, looking up as Sasuke hummed a response lightly into his menu, "Anyway, they broke up when she caught him fooling around. She was dating this guy, Shikamaru, but apparently that didn't last long. I haven't even gotten a chance to ask her what happened. They broke up the night we were stuck at the library, and then the next time I went over, on Christmas, Daiki was there."

"Why don't you just ask her?"

Sakura was about to respond, when the waitress came over to get their orders. Sakura couldn't help but notice how the girl stared at Sasuke. Although there was nothing between the two, she couldn't help but get jealous. Sakura glared holes into the back of the girls head as she walked away.

"Do you know her?" Sasuke's voice broke through to her.

Sakura shook her head, "Uhhh, no, I thought I saw something else…."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and nodded his head, "So, why don't you just ask Ino what happened?"

"Oh, well, it's hard to get her alone. Every waking second that she can be with Daiki, she is. When he's in the picture, I'm chopped liver," Sakura shrugged her shoulder, "Or she tries to change the subject."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sakura opened her mouth to speak again, "Actually, thank you."  
"Hm?" Sasuke questioned her.

"That helped to get a little off my mind. Just venting. I mean, if you need to, I'm all ears," Sakura folded her hands on the table, showing that she was listening to him.

"Eh, it's not anything big. Just, my brother," Sasuke noticed that Sakura's eyes seemed to slowly widen.

"Itachi? What's wrong with him?"

"Besides the fact that he's one of the biggest horn dog and players I've ever known?" Sasuke paused before sarcastically adding, "He's great!"

"Oh…" Sakura shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

As Sasuke opened his mouth to continue, Sakura realized that this was the most she had heard him speak at once besides when he was drunk, "I mean, I sleep in the room next to his. He could be courteous, right? Not fucking someone when I'm right next door. But no. My parents had left town last week, and I wake up to it. Then, my parents came back for Christmas, only to leave again. And almost every night since then, I wake up to a different voice moaning his name."

"Sounds like you're jealous," Sakura teased.

Sasuke shook his head, "Jealous of what? The fact that if he keeps this up he's going to end up with a kid to someone he doesn't care about?"

"How do you know he doesn't care?"  
"Different voice. Every night," Sasuke paused, "That doesn't sound like someone with an emotional attachment to me."

Sakura slowly nodded her head, their food being brought over and placed in front of them. "Gotcha… How about we change the subject."

Sasuke nodded, "Sorry. He just frustrates me sometimes."

Sakura lifted her hand, bringing it over to touch the top of Sasuke's, she could feel the tension as she touched his skin, "That's what friends are for."

Sasuke returned the soft smile Sakura had given him with a smirk, "Thanks."

After their lunch, the pair walked to Sakura's car, "Do you mind if I stop at a shop quick? I need a new shirt for tonight."

"I have nothing better to do," Sasuke commented, "But promise this won't be a typical female shopping trip where they say it will be fast and it ends up being three hours long."

Sakura noted how Sasuke was opening up and talking more than she had ever expected. She couldn't help but enjoy the fact that he was coming out of his shell with her, "I promise. I'm not a typical girl when it comes to shopping. I look around, if I can't find something I like, I go. If I do, I try it on quickly."

Sasuke nodded as the car revved to life and the two drove in a companionable silence to the tiny shop not too far from the diner. Sakura turned the car off, "I love this place. It's a nice little secondhand store. No point in paying full price for something new when you can get it used in great condition for next to nothing!"

"Hn," Sasuke got out of the car, following Sakura into the shop.

He was amazed to find out that she was true to her word, and their shopping trip was quick and painless. Sakura was trying on some contraption of a top in the dressing room, Sasuke sitting on the benches outside.

Sakura walked out, Sasuke taking in her appearance. The top was black, with flowing sleeves that stopped around her elbow, billowing out. The neckline swooped and bunched, the waist coming in tightly to form to her shape. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke tore his eyes from her body to stare into her eyes.

"I asked if it looked okay. I don't wanna look ridiculous," Sakura put her hands on her hips, waiting to know what he thought.

"You're beautiful," The words left his mouth before he realized what he had said.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's cheeks tinted pink, sure his were the same. Sakura spoke quietly, "Thank you. So I should get this?"

Sasuke nodded, "Definitely."

Sakura shut the door to the dressing room once more a minute later emerging in her previous shirt. She walked to the register to check out and the two left.

As Sakura drove back to Sasuke's house, she finally found her voice, "Thanks for going to lunch with me." She paused a second, "And shopping."

"No problem."

Sakura lightly punched Sasuke's shoulder, "Keep it up, and you might take Ino's place. I get to vent, pig out, _and _shop in one day, with a guy?"

"Hn."

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Sakura teased, a frown appearing on Sasuke's face, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"You better be."

The two shared idle chitchat on the way to Sasuke's house, Sakura pulling over to the curb when they arrived. Sasuke went to get out of the car when Sakura spoke, "So are you coming to the party tonight?"

"I said I was thinking about it," He put his hand on the handle.

"I know, I know. But you should think faster," Sakura paused, "And choose the right answer!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Fine, I'll go." He stood and got out of the car, "But you owe me a dance." With that, he closed the door and walked to his front door without looking back.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! I enjoyed this fun fluff-ish chapter. It was fun & fast to write for me. And it came easily! I'm hoping the next chapter goes as how I have it planned in my head, but it seems whenever I start typing, I change things from my original plans, so...we'll see.**

**I wanted to take the time to thank all of you who have shared your support for my story by reviewing, following or favoring it. It really does mean a lot to me, and it gives me the prompt to write more. You guys fucking rock, and I'm ALWAYS happy to hear from you!**

**~Lex**


	8. New Years

Sakura drove home, her mind on what Sasuke had said before closing the door to her car. Did he have another motive behind his words? There was no way he was attracted to her, was there?

Sakura shook her head, walking into her home. There was the possibility, but who really knew? She would never deny the fact that she was attracted to him, but what girl, or even guy, wouldn't be? His face was flawless, every curve and contour perfectly meshing with his face. His eyes, dark endless orbs.

And not to mention his body. She couldn't lie and say that it wasn't amazing. The night when they were stuck at the library and Sasuke had removed his shirt, she couldn't help but be impressed. He had a six pack, something she could definitely say most of the guys she had seen or been with, did not.

Sakura entered her bedroom, ready to prepare herself for the night ahead of her. She stripped herself of the clothing she wore, taking the new shirt she purchased with Sasuke's help out of the bag on her bed.

Sakura put the shirt on, then rifled through her drawers for her jean skirts. She pulled them out, laying them on her bed, deciding which would look best with the shirt. She went for a lighter denim wash, with frayed ends. She pulled the skirt on, it laying mig-thigh. Sakura walked over to her full length mirror to assess the full look of her outfit. She smiled, then decided to get started on her makeup.

Sakura walked over to her vanity, sitting down, and pulling out makeup wipes to get rid of what she already had on, little that it was. She put on her foundation, then went to her eyes. She put on her eyeliner, then gave herself a black smokey eye, silver at the top to sparkle in the lights the party would have. She finished with mascara and a nice red lip stain.

Sakura flat ironed the few kinks out of her hair and let it fall naturally. She turned towards her clock, evaluating the time she had left. She had a good twenty minutes before she headed up to the house.

Sakura took a peek in the mirror, liking what she saw. She wouldn't consider herself vain, but she knew she wasn't ugly. She used to be extremely self conscious as a child about the size of her forehead, but she was thankful that over the years she had grew into it. She was about to turn to go to her closet when she took notice to her bare neck.

Sakura sighed, feeling the empty spot where her Harley Quinn pendant had sat on her neck for the past six months since it was given to her. Ino gave her hell for wearing it all the time, even when she slept, saying she would break it and lose it, or choke herself in her sleep. Thankfully of the horrible things that could have happened, it was the former. Pushing the idea of the pendant having a new, sexy, owner, Sakura pulled open her jewelry box, grabbing another necklace with a small red and black jesters hat on it, putting it on her neck.

Sakura walked over to her closet, grabbing her favorite pair of flats, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea for her to wear heels while drinking. She gave props to whatever female could still walk, dance or just plain function in heels while drunk. It was a grace that Sakura had never been blessed with.

She sat on the edge of her bed, kicking her legs, bored with the time to spare. She didn't wanna get there too early and have to make small talk with Inoki, what she called Ino and Daiki as a couple, since the only time they seemed to separate when she was around was when either had to use the restroom. She didn't wanna ruin her good mood from her day with Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's eyes opened as she grabbed the small clutch on her desk, throwing her license into it and her keys. She rushed out of her house and drove up to Jin's.

Sakura parked her car, getting out and walking to Sasuke's house. She walked to the front door, knocking twice. The woman who opened the door was gorgeous, and Sakura knew it was the brothers' mother instantly. Sasuke looked just like her. Granted, she had been close with Itachi since Jin had introduced them when they had first moved back, but she never met his mother.

"Hi, is Sasuke here?" Sakura smiled politely.

"Yes, come in," Sasuke's mother moved to the side, "His room is right down at the bottom of the steps."

"Thank you…" Sakura paused, wanting to address the woman properly. She sensed Sakura's awkwardness and filled her in, "Mikoto." Sakura nodded, "Thank you, Mikoto." With that Mikoto smiled, and walked up the next split level.

Sakura bound down the few small steps of the split level and knocked on Sasuke's door twice before just opening it. "Sasuke!" Sakura instantly wanted to slap her forehead over and over. Sasuke stood, his back towards her, his body unclothed, a towel on his bed. Sasuke turned his head slightly, his mouth open in shock, his face beet red, a shade that Sakura's was about to match, "Ohmigod, I'm sorry!"

Sakura turned around quickly, shutting the door, waiting on the other side for Sasuke to open it. She always had a habit of just interjecting herself where she wanted, not really worrying about consequences such as what had just happened.

_Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod. What a cute butt! Thankfully it was just his butt._

Just then, Itachi's door opened, as he walked out. He gave Sakura a stern look before whispering, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Calm down, I came over to get Sasuke. I wanted to make sure he was actually coming tonight."

Itachi's eyes changed slightly, something still off compared to his normal look, "Is someone growing fond of my little brother?"

Sakura rolled her eyes yet again, pushing Itachi's arm, "Shut up. At least he's not a manwhore like you, my friend."

Itachi closed in on the pink haired girl, towering over her, much like Sasuke did, "That's not what you were saying the other night, now was it?"

Sakura turned red, "First off, that was a week ago. Secondly, I told you, that was the last time."

"And you've said that before, Sakura," Itachi grinned, his particularly seductive grin, but it had an almost non-existent effect on Sakura anymore. She was over it.

"I'm serious. We agreed, we'd let it go if one of us was done, and I'm done with this," Sakura waved her hands, "arrangement."

As Itachi went to open his mouth, Sasuke's door opened. Sakura turned around to face him, Itachi taking his leave. Sasuke stood in his jeans, his chest bare except for Sakura's pendant. Regardless of what he told her, she knew it was hers. She felt her face heat up again, "Uh…"

Sasuke shrugged, walking back into his room. Sakura followed, then stopped when he did. She turned his head slightly, smirking, "Like what you see?"

Sakura didn't think she had ever blushed as much as she had in the few minutes she was in this home, "Sorry. I've learned my lesson to wait for a response."

Sasuke chuckled, "It's fine." Sasuke wanted to add, "Nothing you haven't seen before." But then again he still wasn't 100% sure. He cleared his throat, "So why did you stop over?"

Sakura let a sly smile cross her lips, "I wanted to make sure you were coming tonight, and I figured what other way than coming over here and forcing you?"

"Hn," Sasuke took a second to gather in Sakura's outfit, his eyes lingering on her legs. They were so smooth and long, "So, since I helped you pick a shirt earlier, how about you help me now?"

Sakura smiled, walking to the open closet doors that Sasuke was looking at. She skimmed over a few, before pulling noticing a purple suit on the far side of the rack. She turned her head slightly, noticing Sasuke rifling through a draw, not paying her any attention. She pulled the arm of the suit out, the attached shirt was the right shade, and a flower on the lapel. This was definitely The Jokers costume. There was no doubt left in Sakura's mind. Sasuke _was _her Mr. J. She quickly moved her hand away, and found a black button up.

"Here, grab a beater and put this on."

Sasuke did as Sakura suggested, watching as she stood back, accessing this outfit. She stepped forward and rolled up the sleeves three times. Sasuke looked into her eyes, "So?"

Sakura smiled, "You look handsome, Sasuke! You ready to head up?"

Sasuke nodded and the two left his home, walking to Jin's. When they walked in, the place already had a decent amount of guests. Sakura took a turn to the left, going down the set of small stairs to the basement, Sasuke following behind her.

"Do you want a drink?" Sakura had stopped at the bar. Sasuke nodded his head. "Yo, Kiba!"

The brunette turned around, giving Sakura a smile. "Hey, Sak, what can I get for you, my lovely friend?"

Sakura returned the smile, "Two of whatever you wanna mix up for us. Make it lighter than normal, if you could." 'Kiba nodded and went to grab two cups to mix both Sasuke and Sakura drinks.

"Is he really as tough as he looks?" Sasuke asked, innocently. He had met him in passing with Itachi at his house, but other than that, the only interaction he had with the older male was at the parties.

"Nah. He's a softie, but if you screw with Ino or I, he'll tear you to bits." Sasuke nodded. "What, you afraid of him?" Sasuke shook his head, as if.

Kiba walked back with the two cups, giving a head nod their way as they grabbed them and walked off. Sakura walked over to one of the couches against the back wall, sitting down and patting the seat next to her for Sasuke to sit, which he did.

The two sat for a few minutes, sipping their drinks before Sasuke broke the ice, "You're seriously going to ignore Ino the entire time you're here?"

Sakura sighed, like she knew the question was coming from someone, if not Sasuke. "As long as that abomination is next to her, yes, I will ignore her." Sakura tossed back the rest of her drink, putting her empty cup on the table next to the couch. She stood up, extending her hand to Sauske, "Let's dance that one I owe you."

Sasuke downed his drink, taking Sakura's hands once he stood up, "My pleasure." Sakura lead the two to the dance floor, taking Sasuke's hands in hers, dancing a funny looking jig. Sasuke stared at her as if she had three heads, before she laughed loudly, turning around and placing his hands on her hips as she swayed to the music.

The two danced to the song, and through the next one, Sakura enjoying the way Sasuke's body seemed to mesh with hers and the warmth of his body against hers. During the third song, Sasuke stopped, spinning Sakura around to face him. "Did you piss of Itachi or something?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "I don't think so, why?"

"He's glaring." Sakura turned around to see Itachi staring at the two. She put a finger up, telling Sasuke she'd be right back. She stormed off to confront Itachi.

"What the hell?" She all but yelled as she approached the older Uchiha.

"What's good, Sak?" Itachi took a sip of the cup in his hand, "Enjoying my little brother, before you come see me later?"

"Shut up, Itachi. I thought we had both made this agreement? Why all of a sudden are you being so weird about it?"

"Just as Jin is protective of Ino, I'm protective of Sasuke," Itachi waved his hand slowly.

"Sasuke isn't interested in me, like that, Itachi."

"Who are you trying to fool, Sakura? The sexual tension is leaking from you two, _Harley._" With that, Itachi turned to leave before Sakura stopped him, holding his shirt sleeve.

"What did you just say?"

"I did the math, Sakura. I knew you were dressed as Harley. I was gone by the time you and The Joker had even run off to the bedroom, but it wasn't hard to figure out when I saw my brother walking around with the pendant _I _gave _you_ around his neck."

That time, Sakura did nothing to try to stop Itachi from leaving. She stood still. It was one thing to have her own conclusions of what had happened, but for Itachi to tell her she was right, she felt shocked.

She shook her head as she headed back to Sasuke on the dance floor, then motioning to the bar. She had Kiba make them two more drinks before heading back to the couch by the wall.

"What was up with Itachi?" Sakura fidgeted at Sasuke's question.

"Nothing, really…"

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow, "Yeah, not buying that. You two looked like you had a good back and forth."

Sakura sighed heavily, "Can I just explain later? Let's have a good time!" Sasuke nodded warily as he watched Sakura tilt the her cup to her face once more.

"10...9...8…7"

Sasuke and Sakura stood together with the rest of the crowd at the party, counting down the seconds to ring in the New Year. Sakura had managed to keep Sasuke from asking anymore questions about Itachi up until this moment. She really didn't wanna get in to it. Was it really necessary for him to know the dirty details that she had with his brother?

"6...5…4…"

The fact that she had gone over on several occasions with Sasuke on her mind. The first two, she didn't realize it was him. She just knew the dreams of the Joker had her hot and bothered, and who else to help, but the one who deemed himself her fuck buddy? The third though, she had definitely been aware that it was Sasuke who caused her to be as wound up as she was. And then, he woke up, knocking on Itachi's door. She had been so embarrassed she ran out of their house without her shoes on!

"3...2…"

The entire time Itachi had been thrusting into her, her eyes were closed, Sasuke behind her lids. She couldn't help it. That was right after she found out he was the Joker! Remembering the night of drunken passion and what she could only remember as _fantastic_ sex, basically drooling over his shirtless figure in the library the night before, at the V at his hips. Sakura actually considered herself lucky that Sasuke had woken up. She was only moaning, trying to appease Itachi, but if she would have orgasmed, she was terrified the brothers name would have fallen from her lips.

"1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd around them all spoke in sync.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, a smile on her face, "Happy New Year, Sasuke!"

Sasuke returned the smile, "Happy New Year, Sakura."

Sakura's smile stayed on her face as Sasuke lowered his to hers, beginning the first few seconds of the new year sending shocks through their bodies.

* * *

**Sooooo whatcha think?**

**I love you guys so much for your reviews & support of this story. I hope you all let me know how you feel about this chapter!**

**~Lex**


End file.
